


Head Canon

by Santi_C



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Jarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santi_C/pseuds/Santi_C
Summary: Explicit Jarry. Short fic. Vanilla-free zone.My head canon, probably not yours.





	Head Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: happyjarryholidays - eros

James gently pressed on Harry's shoulder guiding him downwards, Harry pretending it was James that was controlling the tempo. He could feel James hit the back of his throat which he'd relaxed to take him all in. He tightened his lips around him moving his head faster, rhythmically, even faster until his tongue was coated and James's finger nails were buried in the muscle around his shoulder blade. He swallowed and took in air, the sight of his boyfriend's face delighting him and making him get up to kiss his lips repeatedly until James fell back in the chair exhausted from their (mainly Harry's) exertions. 

Harry was never happier than knowing he'd satisfied Mr Nightingale who had this canny ability to often make it seem like their first time, an exciting encounter they'd never before shared though it was in fact most days of the week. It made Harry feel special, wanted, lusted after even though he knew James had loved him for a long time. James was for his part attentive and had a frequent desire to put his tongue between Harry's cheeks, a sensation that drove Harry wild and ravenous for more. James, though Harry had experienced many sexual acts, had introduced him to felching and liked to kiss him after, swapping the fluid back and forth between them as it washed around their tongues. Harry never thought he'd be into that but James made him feel so sexy when it was clear no part of Harry was beyond his affections. 

The skin between his neck and shoulder had begun to scar and toughen due to James biting him so often as Harry rode him, often the teeth marks not disappearing for days. His back was marked with scratches from all the times James had broken his skin as he came close to release, his lips and mouth often red from James's beard as they hungrily kissed and sucked and licked each other's mouths. Occasionally, Harry woke up from a post-coital nap and went to the bathroom only to discover more bruising and scratches on his body as if he'd been in a fight. He once saw a handprint on the side of his buttock from a spanking that had verged on over-zealous and would have hurt immensely had he not been so turned on at the time. James had almost come that time without being stroked and nothing got Harry more aroused than knowing how hot James was getting under the collar. They were often drowsy afterwards, both preferring not to be on top of each other in the aftermath, though later on, James would be very tender, very affectionate, planting little kisses on whatever body part was available to him. 

Sometimes Harry would rest his head on James's chest and lazily suck the hair or his nipples or both. Most of all, whatever they'd done to build themselves up, James wanted Harry inside of him, his long arms bringing Harry's buttocks closer in, driving him deeper. He knew what he liked and he had the confidence to never doubt Harry would want to do whatever he was in the mood for, whether that was for the young man to fuck him on and off for hours until both were sore, or for Harry to be bent over the counter himself and fucked for only a few minutes until James came inside him and he was finished off with a slick handjob. 

They were, and always had been, remarkably compatible and when there hadn't been other barriers in the way, there was a tacit understanding that either could take the sex or sexual favour they required knowing the other would have no interest in refusal. Harry would play at it on occasion, getting turned on by James's inability and total unwillingness to wait, but the latter's demands would turn him on too much to ever mean he'd hold out for long. James, for his part, had no interest in playing hard to get. If Harry wanted to fuck him, it was nothing in comparison to how much he wanted that too. He almost regretted it sometimes when he was a little tender, a little slow to take a seat, following a night he'd demanded a relentlessness that punished him the next day. The looks they'd share across the table on those mornings were knowing, the smiles wry but once the memories flooded back in earnest, those smiles were coy, their ears would burn, their cheeks blush. It didn't bear thinking about if others around them noticed, though they knew they'd been too loud on enough occasions that no one could pretend it was a relationship defined by chastity or infrequent satisfaction. And yes, reader, of course it was Harry that was the main culprit.


End file.
